<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смотреть, как ты заводишься (Я ваш) by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461638">Смотреть, как ты заводишься (Я ваш)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku'>fouruku</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Praise Kink, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexually Liberated Hermione Granger, Smut, Threesome, Voyeur Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021, Yule Ball, m/m/f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри наслаждался и Гермионой, и Драко по отдельности, но после одного вечера на Святочном балу Министерства он самоотверженно помогает Гермионе осуществить две ее величайшие фантазии: полу-публичный секс на глазах ни у кого иного, как Драко Малфоя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смотреть, как ты заводишься (Я ваш)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963956">Watching You Get Turned On (I’m Yours)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist">Frumpologist</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Единственным событием в году, которого все ждали настолько сильно, был Святочный бал, по традиции устраиваемый Министерством. На нем присутствовали действительно все, и если Гермиона Грейнджер намеревалась стать следующим министром магии, то обязана была произвести впечатление.</p><p>Собственно, именно поэтому она сейчас и спускалась по широкой лестнице, поблескивающей серебрянным и голубым. В самом низу возвышались две ели, по двенадцать футов каждая, украшенные волшебными огоньками и лентами, которые обвивали ветви, словно василиски. </p><p>Едва ли ей было комфортно в настолько облегающем платье. А туфли, которые, со слов Джинни, так и кричали “трахни меня”, впивались в мягкую кожу ее ступней каждый раз, когда она делала очередной осторожный шаг навстречу эпицентру бала. Гарри уверенно держал ее под руку. Он так же беспокойно ерзал от всего того внимания, которое они получали со всех сторон, но не ослаблял крепкой хватки.</p><p>— Мы все еще можем аппарировать отсюда, — заговорщицки прошептал, едва заметно двигая уголком рта.</p><p>Гермиона издала смешок и перекинула длинные кудри через плечо.</p><p> — Боюсь, что нет. Кингсли ясно дал понять, что публика должна увидеть во мне харизматичную и очаровательную союзницу. Прятаться от всеобщего внимания — явно не лучшее решение, — вздохнув, она положила руку на бедро, обтянутое шелком, и заставила себя улыбнуться, когда перед ними показалась первая камера. — Гарри, ты уверен, что это тебе по душе?</p><p>— Всего на один вечер притвориться, что я встречаюсь со своей лучшей подругой? — она услышала усмешку в его голосе. — Не то чтобы мы никогда не заходили дальше этого.</p><p>Сердце забилось чаще при упоминании их “отношений без обязательств” и она почувствовала, как жар подступил к щекам. </p><p>— Да, но <i>они</i> этого не знают.</p><p>— И говоря “они” ты имеешь в виду Малфоя, да?</p><p>Вот же дерзкий мерзавец. Она сильнее сжала его руку у локтя. </p><p>— Гарри, — голос звучал предупреждающе и она смерила его взглядом.</p><p>В его ярко-зеленых глазах плясал игривый блеск, а губы растянулись в до смешного широкой улыбке.</p><p> — Я просто говорю, что ты ведь пригласила меня, чтобы этого не смог сделать он. Мы не должны лгать, Гермиона.</p><p>— Ох, я не вынесу этого дерьма еще раз, — сказала она, крепко сжимая зубы перед вспышкой очередной камеры, — Мы с Драко просто друзья, и я не хочу усложнять это…</p><p>— Грязным сексом?</p><p>Гермиона глазела на него, открыв рот, пока сам он усмехался, почесывая подбородок, покрытый легкой щетиной. </p><p>— Я слышал те же слухи, что и ты. Все это чистокровное целомудрие неплохо так промахнулось с ним — мне ли не знать. И уже только то, как он оснащен…</p><p>Чувство приятного покалывания тут же устремились к низу ее живота. Она попыталась умерить его, думая о чем-нибудь <i>менее</i> сексуальном, чем быть отчитанной Драко Малфоем. </p><p>— Можем ли мы не обсуждать то, насколько большой у Драко…</p><p> — Очень большой-</p><p>— <i>Член</i>.</p><p>— Это не самое подходящее слово для…</p><p>— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — Гермиона наконец-то ступила на мраморный пол и резко развернулась. Схватив Гарри за руки и слегка зажмурившись, отчего мягкие ресницы почти касались щек, она отчаянным тоном умоляла его. — Пожалуйста, просто помоги мне остаться невредимой этой ночью. А потом…</p><p>Его брови демонстративно поднялись вверх.</p><p>— Ты сделаешь её стоящей моего времени?</p><p>Легкая ухмылка коснулась уголков ее губ. </p><p>— Возможно. Для начала, давай выпьем.</p><p>***</p><p>Бал был в самом разгаре, когда Гермиона справилась с третьим “Грязным эльфом” — лимонно-зеленым коктейлем, который, как клялся Ли Джордан, состоял не <i>только</i> из алкоголя. На вкус это было как ложь. Тем не менее, ее разум был восхитительно затуманен, а нервы от столкновения со всеми сотрудниками Министерства и общения с максимально возможным количеством волшебников — притуплены. Гарри, как и обещал, не отходил от нее и обеспечивал напитками, играя роль идеального кавалера</p><p>Кингсли подмигнул ей, когда она отошла от старшего аврора Робардса, внимание которого ей было необходимо для заявки на пост министра. Она восприняла это как хороший знак — несомненно, помогло и то, что в ту ночь под рукой у нее был его любимый аврор. Гарри провел ее к следующей компании — последней перед тем как они наконец-то смогут покончить с этим; это была та самая группа волшебников, которой она боялась. Теодор Нотт, Блейз Забини и Драко Малфой стояли за высоким столом, украшенным серебром и уставленным пустыми бокалами. Каждый из них был одет в свои самые дорогие и безупречные костюмы, но Гермиона едва заметила остальных — ее глаза проскользнули вдоль каждого дюйма подтянутого тела Драко.</p><p>Одет он был просто чертовски хорошо.</p><p>Облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, Гермиона прочистила горло. Они с Гарри подошли вместе, и его рука прижалась к ее пояснице. Ее сердце екнуло, когда взгляд Драко проследил за столь интимным прикосновением.</p><p>— Грейнджер, Шрамоголовый, — в знак приветствия Драко слегка наклонил голову, но его взгляд не отрывался от руки Гарри, пока он делал очередной глоток из бокала, — Как всегда очаровательны.</p><p>К счастью, свист Тео прервал то, что бы там Гарри ни собирался сказать. </p><p>— Охренеть какое платье, Грейнджер. Никогда не сомневался, что в темно-красном ты будешь выглядеть как роковая красотка.</p><p>— Она ходила в красном все время, пока мы были в школе, болван, — ответил Драко, и серые глаза поднялись к потолку, прежде чем встретиться с ее взглядом.</p><p>— Нет, не ходила — не так. Видишь этот разрез сбоку? — Тео наклонил голову, проследив взглядом вдоль линии разреза до середины ее бедра, — Что-то я не вижу шерстяных колготок под этим шелком.</p><p>— Все мы знаем, что шерсть давно вышла из моды, — прервал его Блэйз, склонившись над столом с ослепительной улыбкой. — Гермиона, дорогая, ты как всегда прекрасна. Не обращайте внимания на моего мужа, он иногда ведет себя, как оборванец.</p><p>— Я помню, — рассмеялась Гермиона в ответ, чувствуя, как напряжение спало с ее зажатых мышц, когда парочка обменялась улыбками. — Рада видеть тебя, Блейз. Как там отдел Магических катастроф, с Перси во главе?</p><p>— Этот тип такой кайфоломщик. Но, он самый эффективный кайфоломщик, которого я когда-либо знал.</p><p>Он обнял Тео за талию и потянул к себе, чтобы Гермиона и Гарри могли встать за стол.</p><p>Гарри — каким же невыносимым придурком он был — в последний момент повернулся, подкравшись к Тео, оставляя Гермиону стоять опьяняюще близко к Драко. От него пахло крепким алкоголем и густым лесом, и это тревожило ее затуманенное сознание. Пока рука Гарри обвилась вокруг ее бедра, Драко склонился над ней и зашептал на самое ухо.</p><p>— Не говори об этом Тео, но, ты знаешь, он прав, — горячее дыхание, защекотавшее ушную раковину, отозвалось мурашками вдоль ее позвоночника. — Но я бы не сказал “охрененное”. Не отдает платью должного. Ты выглядишь восхитительно.</p><p>Губы Блейза шевелились, но Гермиона не услышала ничего из того, что он сказал. Ее уши были словно набиты ватой, а в горле пересохло до боли. </p><p>— Спасибо. Ты тоже выглядишь ... хорошо.</p><p>— Зачем благодарить, Грейнджер, — прошептал Драко с глубоким смешком, от которого волоски на шее встали дыбом. — Признаюсь, возможно, мне следовало прийти в изумрудной мантии — учитывая мои чувства, когда я увидел руку Поттера на твоей талии.</p><p> Рука Гарри прижалась к ней сильнее, словно он слышал Драко.</p><p>— Какая жалость, что он добрался до тебя раньше меня.</p><p>Прежде чем Гермиона смогла хоть что-нибудь сказать — не то чтобы она смогла сформировать ответ, который не заставил бы ее признать, что она пропала — Драко отошел от стола и оставил только холодную пустоту вместо своего тела.</p><p>— Солнце, ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, нахмурив брови, когда его взгляд остановился на ее покрасневших щеках.</p><p>— Мммм, — она сжала губы, не обращая внимания на покалывание в области затылка, — Наверное, нам все-таки следует потанцевать, да?</p><p>***</p><p>Сильные руки Гарри обвили ее, прижимая к себе, а ее голова расслабленно уперлась в его грудь. Размеренный стук его сердца успокаивал ее. Даже спустя столько лет для нее до сих пор было загадкой то, насколько спокойным оставался Гарри, находясь под почти постоянным прицелом всеобщего внимания. А сейчас, он спрятал ее от этого. Обеспечил безопасную гавань среди шума прессы. Все остальные говорили Гермионе о том, что ей следует привыкнуть к вниманию. Но не Гарри. Он дал ей нечто действительно драгоценное: способность быть просто Гермионой Грейнджер, просто человеком.</p><p>Кончики пальцев Гарри плясали вдоль ее тела. Его руки крепче сжали ее бедра, заставляя быть еще ближе к нему. Когда его губы встретились с ее ухом, от теплого дыхания по ее спине пробежала дрожь.</p><p>— На тебе сегодня нет трусиков, да? — это был едва слышный шепот, грубый и почти болезненный. Его влажные губы скользнули по раковине ее уха. — Отвечай мне.</p><p>С учащенным сердцебиением Гермиона приподняла голову, чтобы посмотреть в горящие глаза Гарри. Даже если бы на ней были трусики, от одного только его взгляда ей захотелось бы избавиться от них с помощью беспалочковой магии. Она покачала головой, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Низкое рычание, вызванное в ответ, заставило влажное и жаркое чувство заполнять ее тело. </p><p>Пальцы Гарри впились в ее ягодицы сильнее, как будто мягкая плоть служила якорем для его самоконтроля. Жар вспыхнул на яблочках ее щек и распространился дальше, достигая места между ее бедер, когда через плечо Гарри ее взгляд пересекся с взглядом серых глаз. Ее язык прижался к небу, когда длинные бледные пальцы развязали виндзорский узел галстука на горле. Пошлое движение его языка, прошедшегося по нижней губе, заставило что-то внутри ее живота сжаться.</p><p>Медленные шаги Гарри закружили их в такт размеренной мелодии. </p><p>— Потяни меня за волосы еще немного, и я тащу тебя к уборным.</p><p>Ослабив крепкую хватку пальцев в густых иссиня-черных волосах Гарри, Гермиона отвела взгляд от пристального внимания Драко. </p><p>— Что на тебя нашло сегодня? — наконец спросила она резким шепотом, на одном дыхании, — Ты никогда не был таким… напористым.</p><p>В ответ она получила кривую усмешку.</p><p>— Ты понятия не имеешь, как восхитительно выглядишь сегодня, правда? — Его пальцы двигались ниже и ниже к ее ягодицам, пока не оказались под их изгибом. — Малфой не может глаз от тебя отвести. Не переставал пялиться на твою очаровательную маленькую задницу с тех самых пор, как мы начали танцевать.</p><p>Сглотнув, она могла поклясться, что у нее в горле застрял кусок стекла. Острого и пылающего стекла, которое дало о себе знать, когда они развернулись и она снова столкнулась лицом к лицу с пылким взглядом Драко.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, что он сделает, если я ...— пальцы Гарри сжали ее ягодицы, держа тело Гермионы так близко к своему, что даже булавочная головка не могла бы поместиться между ними. Его голос звучал низко и хрипло в ее ухе. — Думаю, ему понравилось. Он расстегнул воротник рубашки. Интересно, что еще могло бы свести его с ума?</p><p>Независимо от их секса без обязательств и развратных вещей, которые, как утверждали слухи, Гарри Поттер вытворял в спальне — и которые, как она знала, оказались абсолютной правдой — Гермиона и представить себе не могла, что его руки будут на ее заднице, а его крепкая, прикрытая тканью брюк эрекция будет тереться о ее живот на виду у всего Министерства. Да, они уже бывали весьма непослушными и развязными в офисе в нерабочее время, подстраивали поломку лифта на выходных, оставшись в нем наедине, и — однажды — он соблазнил ее на то, чтобы оседлать его прямо в саду под кроваво-красной луной. Но это — перед всеми, кого они знали, кто не был причастен к их сексуальным отношениям, которые у них развились за много лет — это было чем-то совершенно новым.</p><p>— Гарри, — прошептала она, впиваясь зубами в накрашенную нижнюю губу, — Мы не можем…</p><p>— Не ты ли говорила мне о том, что фантазировала об этом? — губа Гарри скользнула по краю ее уха, — Двое мужчин, почти что секс на публике?</p><p>— Только не на министерском балу, — яростно проговорила она, поглаживая его волосы на затылке. — И не с Драко Малфоем.</p><p>Глядя на нее так, будто пытался расшифровать секретное сообщение, Гарри ослабил приятную хватку на ее ягодицах и погладил ладонями ее талию. </p><p>— Всего лишь чуть подправленные чары скрытности, — сказал он, и легкое напряжение спало с ее плеч. — И если ты думаешь, что я поверю, что ты никогда не фантазировала о лице Малфоя между твоих ножек, то ты ошибаешься. Гарантирую, он знает, что делать со своим грязным ртом. Гермиона, посмотри на него и скажи, что не хочешь его.</p><p>И она посмотрела. Она наблюдала за тем, как его рука упиралась в бедро, пальцы нежно вцепились в ткань брюк. Его гибкое тело и то, как его рубашка обтягивала скрытые под ней мышцы. Закатанные до локтей рукава, расстегнутый ворот и сжатая челюсть, желваки на которой она могла разглядеть даже с такого расстояния.</p><p>Она шумно выдохнула, когда уголок его губ дернулся. Достаточно для того, чтобы его глаза заблестели под тяжестью едва заметной ухмылки. Сердце Гермионы забилось у нее в горле, когда Драко двинулся в их сторону. Это была охота, и он заманивал ее в ловушку своим хищным наступлением.</p><p>Они повернулись ровно настолько, чтобы скрыть Драко из виду.</p><p>— Играй честно, — резко предупредил ее Гарри. На ее взгляд он криво улыбнулся. — Может сказать ему, как ты любишь дразнить, и что сегодня вечером на тебе нет белья?</p><p>Гермиона легко ударила Гарри в грудь, а ее лицо запылало, когда кровь прилила к щекам. </p><p>— Гарри Поттер, да если ты только посмеешь…</p><p>— Могу я вмешаться? — глубокий голос Драко прервал почти вырвавшийся дерзкий ответ Гарри. Его пристальный взгляд был безжалостным — как будто он раздевал ее прямо здесь, посреди танцзала. Когда Гарри отошел в сторону, Драко выпятил подбородок. — Спасибо, Поттер. Обещаю вернуть ее в целости и сохранности.</p><p>Наклонившись к Драко, Гарри прошептал что-то, чего Гермиона не могла услышать. Что бы это ни было — а у нее было одно весьма проницательное предположение — глаза Драко расширились лишь на мгновение. Его ноздри слегка раздулись, когда он снова поблагодарил Гарри. Тот дерзко подмигнул, развернулся и оставил ее посреди переполненного танцзала с объектом ее тайных сексуальных фантазий. Она смотрела, как он растворяется в море модных платьев, а затем вернула свое внимание к Драко. Он стоял весь такой красивый, с ослабленным галстуком и закатанными рукавами. Пристальный взгляд скользнул по ее лицу, но он не сказал ни слова.</p><p>Прокашлявшись, Гермиона неопределенно указала на танцпол. </p><p>— Ну?</p><p>Он наконец вошел в ее личное пространство, но все еще не попытался прикоснуться к ней. Драко был на полторы головы выше и от этого выглядел еще более внушительно. Гермиона вытянула шею, наблюдая за его горлом и стиснутой челюстью, пока, наконец, снова не встретила его взгляд.</p><p>— Если ты собираешься просто стоять, может, нам стоит ...</p><p>— Какая болтливая ведьма, — пробормотал Драко, взяв ее руки в свои и обхватив ими накрахмаленный воротник рубашки. — Пожалуйста, продолжай командовать. Я обещаю подчиняться беспрекословно.</p><p>Она покраснела и нарочито легкомысленно закатила глаза. Однако внутри ее тело умоляло сбежать с ним с этого бала. Приказать ему встать на колени. Развести ноги, чтобы…</p><p>Руки покрылись гусиной кожей, когда его пальцы скользили по ним, нежно проводя по мягкой коже от запястья к плечу. Но он не остановился на достигнутом. Тыльной стороной ладони он провел по бюсту ее платья, соскользнул вниз вдоль ребер и закончил, крепко обняв ее бедра.</p><p>Подтянув ее к себе максимально близко, Драко опустил голову, уткнувшись носом в ее щеку. Она думала, что, возможно, он хотел почувствовать ее запах, но не была уверена. Затем Драко снова отстранился, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом — его зрачки были расширены.</p><p>Внизу живота вспыхнул огонь. Чувствуя его эрекцию — слухи определенно не врали — Гермиона позволила вовлечь себя в медленный и интимный танец. Драко оставался сдержанным, пока его руки касались ее тела; лежали на ее пояснице, сжимали мягкую плоть ее бедер, но никогда не опускаясь туда, где раньше были руки Гарри.</p><p>Это сводило ее с ума.</p><p>Она хотела, чтобы он схватил ее за задницу, чтобы дразнил ее, нашептывал грязные вещи, пока они кружились по танцполу. Но он все еще оставался абсолютно беспристрастным, несмотря на крепкий, твердый стояк у ее живота. Она должна была делать вид, что его нет? Что она не размышляла о всех тех позах, в которых он мог взять ее прямо сейчас, на глазах у всех?</p><p>Резкий выдох помог Гермионе погнать эти похотливые мысли. Ей нужно было взять себя в руки. На самом деле, она винила Гарри — все эти прелюдии их собственного танца теперь играли с ее разумом, возбуждая ее.</p><p>— Люблю, когда ты краснеешь, — большой палец Драко провел по ее бедру, — Пусть самообладание и твой конек, но этот румянец, ползущий от шеи к лицу, выдает тебя каждый раз.</p><p>Она была уверена в том, что неустойчивый стук ее сердца был громче музыки. Взгляд Драко упал на ее горло, когда она сглотнула. Затем — к ее губам, где задержался на целую секунду, прежде чем снова вернуться к ее глазам. Гермиона не знала, что говорить, поэтому запустила пальцы в тонкие волоски на его затылке и продолжила попытки успокоиться, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая.</p><p>— Интересно, когда лицо Поттера оказывается между твоих ног, ты так же краснеешь? — задумчиво произнес он голосом едва выше шепота. — Что бы он ни наговорил тебе, это наверняка было что-то весьма волнующее. Этот восхитительный оттенок не сходит с твоего лица с тех самых пор, как он положил руки тебе на задницу.</p><p>Тем не менее, Гермиона молчала. Плененная его словами, его прикосновениями и тенями желания, танцующими в его глазах. Даже если бы она знала, что сказать, то не смогла бы вымолвить ни слова. Горло пересохло до боли и сжалось. Воздух застыл в легких, и она почувствовала головокружение. Или, возможно, это был одеколон Драко, который отдавал чем-то острым и завладевал пространством между ними.</p><p>— Какой же Поттер удачливый, — сказал он, поглаживая шелк чуть выше ее ягодиц, — Я целую вечность думал о том, как бы пригласить тебя на свидание. С того самого дня, когда ты отчитала меня в офисе. Блять — этот рот…</p><p>Его язык прошелся по губам, привлекая к себе взгляд Гермионы.</p><p>— Мы с Гарри не встречаемся, — выпалила она. Паника пронзила ее горло, отчего голос был выше обычного. Это была ложь и они оба знали это — Драко изогнул бровь, когда она тряхнула головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Наши отношения сложные.</p><p>— Сексуальное напряжение между вами двумя говорит об обратном, — он двинул бедрами, и Гермиона почувствовала, как дернулся его огромный член. — Я могу почувствовать его через весь зал. И мне хорошо знакомо то, насколько сложно Поттеру себя контролировать, когда он возбужден.</p><p>Глаза Гермионы расширились. Вата заполнила ее уши. Комната покачивалась в тумане ее растущего желания к мужчине, чьи волосы она сжимала у корней.</p><p>— Мне понравилось, — сказал он, — Понравилось смотреть, как он тебя заводит. Видеть, как Поттер прикасается к тебе, и как твое тело реагирует на него.</p><p>Позволяя пальцам высвободиться из волос Драко, Гермиона опустила ладони на его грудь и сжала его рубашку. Крепкие мышцы подрагивали под ее пальцами. Его сердце стучало прямо в ее ладони. Его шея напряглась, челюсть сжалась. Она чуть не потащила его отсюда, ведя за галстук, но рука — знакомая теплая рука — сжала ее плечо.</p><p>Она судорожно вздохнула, освободившись из объятий Драко, и повернулась, обнаружив, что на нее смотрят сияющие зеленые глаза.</p><p>— Гарри.</p><p>— Думаю, пора вернуть себе мою великолепную спутницу, — сказал он. В его словах не было видимого гнева. Наоборот, когда его глаза оставили ее и остановились на Драко, Гермионе показалось, что взгляд Гарри был <i>гордым</i> или, по крайней мере, заинтересованным. Гарри никогда не выглядел <i>так</i>, говоря о ней, и Гермионе оставалось только гадать: возможно, их отношения изменились, а она не заметила?</p><p>Даже когда Драко ускользнул от них, напряженный воздух искрился от желания. Жар не покидала ее. Он только усилился, когда Гарри обвил ее рукой и притянул к себе.</p><p>— Что Малфой сказал тебе? — спросил он легким любопытным тоном, — Ты выглядишь так, будто в любой момент готова взорваться.</p><p>Ее слова прозвучали тихо, и каждое из них было пропитано трепетом из-за всего, в чем признался Драко.</p><p>— Ему понравилось смотреть. На меня ... <i>нас</i>. </p><p>Легкое покалывание разлилось по телу, словно крошечные ядерные реакции в каждой ее эрогенной зоне. В голову пришло, что, возможно, ей и самой нравилось осознание того, что он за ней наблюдал.</p><p>Если Гарри и удивился, то скрыл это за ухмылкой и сияющим взглядом.</p><p> — И тебе понравилось то, что он сказал?</p><p>— Я… не знаю, — призналась она, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Я думаю, ты <i>знаешь</i>.</p><p>— Гарри, я ...</p><p>— Если ты сейчас соврешь мне, мы возвращаемся домой. Если скажешь мне правду, я утащу тебя в туалет и зароюсь лицом между твоих ног.</p><p>Ее легкие тут же опустели. Он давал ей возможность покончить с этим. Конечно, он также давал обещание — исполнить ее давнюю фантазию. Они уже даже не танцевали, просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга посреди кружащейся толпы. Как она могла сказать «да»? Но, черт, как она могла сказать «нет»?</p><p>— Да, — она признала это так тихо, что Гарри пришлось наклониться, чтобы ее услышать. — Да, мне понравилось то, что он сказал, и то, что я почувствовала в ответ.</p><p>Она была вознаграждена кривой улыбкой, и Гарри закрутил локон ее волос вокруг пальца. </p><p>— Хорошая девочка, — хрипло сказал он. — Почему бы тебе не взять себе что-то на баре, а я встречу тебя там через минуту?</p><p>***</p><p>Гермиона сделала последний глоток из высокого стакана с чем-то серебристым, названия чего она не могла вспомнить. Она как раз собиралась взять второй, когда рука Гарри сжала ее запястье.</p><p>— Пойдем со мной.</p><p>Он оттащил ее от бара и пошел так быстро, что ей пришлось почти бежать, чтобы не отставать от него. С каждым шагом вперед ее волнительное предчувствие росло. Они действительно собирались это сделать; Гарри собирался трахнуть ее, находясь под одной крышей почти со всеми, кого они знали. Она стиснула бедра вместе, неуклюже ступая, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить отчаянное покалывание между ног.</p><p>Они свернули за угол в тихий темный коридор. Гарри, не теряя времени, грубо прижал ее к стене у двери уборной. Руки сжали ее голову, его губы прижались к ее губам, и в требовательных движениях его рта совсем не было мягкости. Она старалась изо всех сил, сдерживая стоны глубоко внутри, пока его язык скользил по ее. Вцепившись пальцами в ткань его рубашки, Гермиона держалась изо всех сил, а его обжигающие поцелуи вызывали прилив бурного желания, стремившегося к низу живота. Это был постоянный, ненасытный рокот сексуальной энергии, перетекающий от ее опьяненного сознания к ее столь же неистовым естеству.</p><p>— Ты так сильно этого хочешь, — прорычал он, спускаясь от ее губ к челюсти и покрывая ее открытыми поцелуями. Достигнув пульсирующей жилки на ее горле, он обхватил рукой ее грудь через платье. — Боже, эти звуки, которые ты издаешь… — тебе нравится, Гермиона?</p><p>Его большой палец провел по соску, прежде чем ладонь сжала ее грудь, и он прошелся зубами по длинной шее.</p><p>— Да, — простонала Гермиона, прижимаясь тазом к его бедру. — Гарри… Мерлин, да. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, что? — он звучал требовательно. Горячее дыхание контрастировало с прохладной слюной на ее коже. Мурашки только усиливали ее и без того пьянящее желание. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь от меня.</p><p>Задыхаясь, Гермиона махнула головой, отчего ударилась о стену.</p><p>— Пожалуйста… Прошу, отведи меня в туалет, хочу твое лицо между моих ног.</p><p>Гарри прекратил нападение на ее шею и взял ее руки в свои. Потянув Гермиону за собой, он ввалился в уборную через распахнутую дверь, которая чуть не соскочила с петель от силы удара.</p><p>— Поднимись, — приказал он ей, указывая пальцем в сторону мраморной столешницы и фарфоровых умывальников. Гермиона сбросила каблуки и села на прохладную поверхность, как он и просил, наблюдая, как Гарри поправляет собственный стояк, тяжело прикрыв глаза. </p><p> — Видишь, что ты делаешь со мной?</p><p>Он провел по напряженной эрекции через ткань брюк. О, Гермиона видела. Она тяжело сглотнула. Зрачки расширены, грудь вздымается, щеки пылают. Она никогда не хотела кого-то так сильно. Кроме, разве что ...</p><p>— У нас посетитель, — сказал Гарри, словно читая ее мысли. Его глаза потемнели от вожделения, когда он подошел к ней и зажал ее в ловушке между своих крепких рук. Прижав губы к ее уху, он гортанно прошептал, — Драко хочет посмотреть. Тебе бы это понравилось? Позволить ему увидеть, как ты кончаешь? Чтобы он знал, какая ты распутная ведьма под всеми слоями добродетели?</p><p>Гермиона раздвинула ноги, чтобы Гарри было удобнее встать между ними. Способность мыслить рационально полностью покинула ее; ее не заботило ни то, кто может ворваться в уборную, ни беспокойства о том, что Драко Малфой был где-то здесь, слушая ее смущающие стоны и тяжелые вздохи, пока пальцы Гарри водили по ее бедру, поднимаясь выше.</p><p>— Гермиона, — отодвинувшись, он словил ее взгляд. По-прежнему остекленевший от потребности, полный темноты желания. Гермиона моргнула, слова застряли в ее пересохшем горле. — Малфой еще не слышит нас, он под заглушающим. Одно слово — и я вытащу тебя отсюда и верну домой. Без твоего согласия дальше ничего не зайдет. Я не буду заставлять тебя этого делать.</p><p>Существовала тысяча причин любить Гарри Поттера, и эта не была исключением. Он давал ей время подумать, обдумать последствия и взвесить все «за» и «против». Он знал ее лучше, чем кто-либо другой на планете, и именно поэтому она знала, что хочет этого — с ним и с Драко.</p><p>Гермиона взяла его за галстук и притянула вниз для небрежного, обнадеживающего поцелуя. Мерлин, этот звук, который он издал — <i>ннмммхм</i>. Это заставило все ее тело сжаться, а ноги обвились вокруг его бедер. Когда она запустила пальцы в его волосы, Гарри отодвинулся назад, дыша так тяжело, будто это было самым трудным, что ему приходилось делать, и обхватил ее лицо своими большими ладонями.</p><p>— Я чувствую, насколько ты готова, — он прикусил ее нижнюю губу, вызвав стон. — Но, он должен услышать это. Драко тоже хочет услышать твое согласие. Скажи ему, как сильно ты этого хочешь, Гермиона. Пусть он услышит, как ты хочешь, чтобы он смотрел, пока ты кончаешь подо мной.</p><p>Он тихо произнес контрзаклятие и слабое жужжание Муффлиато исчезло. Человек, спрятавшийся в кабинке, теперь мог слышать каждое ее слово, каждый прерывистый вздох.</p><p>Взглянув через плечо на закрытую дверь кабинки, Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. </p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы Драко смотрел — слышал, как я кончаю, видел, как я кончаю из-за твоего ... твоего ...</p><p>— Скажи это, — потребовал Гарри сдавленным и хрипловатым голосом, проводя рукой по изгибам ее тела, заставляя ее платье исчезнуть с помощью беспалочковой магии. Воздух вокруг них затрещал. — Скажи это слово.</p><p>— Чтобы он видел, как я кончаю из-за твоего <i>члена</i> внутри меня.</p><p>Из-за металлической двери раздался стон. Она распахнулась так сильно, будто Драко сделал это ногой в грубом ботинке из драконьей кожи.</p><p>— Блять, для меня ты всегда такая послушная девочка, да? — похвалил Гарри, впиваясь зубами в ее ключицу, пока Гермиона упивалась, глядя на Драко из-за плеча Гарри. — Откинься немного назад и подними ноги. Раздвинь их для меня.</p><p>Она сделала, как было сказано, и ее мышцы напряглись от того, какой открытой она оказалась перед ним. И перед Драко, который прислонился к углу кабинки. </p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы твои руки держали грудь. Возьми ее, как сделал бы это я; покажи Драко, как тебе нравится.</p><p>Следуя указаниям Гарри, Гермиона спустила бюстгальтер и пощипала соски, пока они не встали. Все это время ее глаза цеплялись за тело Драко. Мятая рубашка, развязанный галстук, обнаженные участки кожи. Ее бедра дернулись — он выглядел <i>уже</i> настолько развратно, пока его рука нежно поглаживала контуры эрекции.</p><p>Она испытывала головокружительную потребность кончить для него. Она хотела потерять контроль, позволить ему увидеть, что она — не только книжки и сообразительность. Внутри нее была спрятана страстная ведьма, которая тосковала по нему — по ним — и по всему этому.</p><p>Гермиона сжала свою грудь и застонала, когда Драко расстегнул молнию на брюках. Очертания его члена в боксерах заставили ее замереть. Он был <i>массивным</i>, толще, чем у Гарри. Когда ее взгляд снова метнулся к его лицу, ее встретила понимающая ухмылка, которая никак не способствовала удовлетворению ее растущих животных потребностей. Она впервые хотела, чтобы Драко прикоснулся к ней, чтобы он позволил ей обхватить его рукой и довести до оргазма.</p><p>— Я же говорил тебе, — сказал Гарри, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев от ключицы к ее груди, а затем к центру ее живота. — И между нами… — он слегка прикусил ее внутреннюю часть бедра, прежде чем пристально посмотреть ей в глаза. — У него невероятный вкус, Гермиона. Хочешь попробовать его?</p><p>— Я…</p><p><i>Да. Да, да, да,</i> повторял ее разум, когда Драко опустил белье до бедер.</p><p>— Для начала, мы позволим ему посмотреть, как ты кончаешь. Покажем, как сильно тебе нравится, когда тебя вылизывают.</p><p>Она была готова упасть в обморок, если он не покажет этого как можно скорее. Все ее тело гудело от бешеной, дикой энергии. </p><p>— Гарри, <i>пожалуйста</i>.</p><p>Щетина Гарри щекотала внутреннюю поверхность бедра Гермионы. Он приоткрыл рот и покрыл ее ногу поцелуями, избегая влажной промежности. Горячее дыхание ласкало ее голую кожу, мурашки бегали от щиколоток к бедрам. А когда его язык проник между складками ее влагалища, она застонала и запустила свои аккуратные пальцы в его волосы, крепко сжав у корней.</p><p>— Сладкая, — сказал он, опускаясь на колени на кафельный пол. Их глаза встретились, и тяжелый вздох невольно покинул ее. — Не своди глаз с Малфоя.</p><p>С трудом сглотнув, Гермиона повиновалась. Она вскрикнула, когда он припал к ней между ног и начал вылизывать так, как мужчина, ищущий воду в пустыне. Раковина впилась ей в поясницу. Кто угодно мог войти в любой момент; они не были в безопасности и даже не наложили запирающее заклятие на двери уборной. И если бы кто-нибудь обнаружил, насколько они развратны на самом деле, если бы кто-то из гостей знал, что на самом деле происходило в туалете на Святочном балу...</p><p>Она поджала пальцы ног к краю стойки, наблюдая, как Драко крепко сжал свой стояк. Его лицо покраснело, а щеки приобрели сексуальный оттенок розового, когда он неглубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— Каково это, Грейнджер? — спросил он невыносимо хриплым шепотом.</p><p>— Так… хорошо. Я сейчас -… — зубы слегка прикусили ее клитор, и она зашипела, крепче сжимая волосы Гарри. — О боже, вот так ...</p><p>Отчаянный стон сорвался с губ Драко, отчего бедра Гермионы сжались вокруг головы Гарри. Бедра подергивались сами по себе, оргазм Гермионы накапливался внизу живота, восхитительный разряд электричества нарастал в центре, там, где Гарри описывал языком круги вокруг ее клитора. Она не могла контролировать звуки, которые издавала — полувсхлипы, приглушенные мольбы, молитвы к Мерлину, Цирцее, и всем древним богам распутства. Она почти лихорадочно взмолилась, когда Гарри скользнул двумя пальцами в ее тело и прижал их к мягкой стенке.</p><p>— Гарри—Гарри, я уже близко, я… — перед глазами побелело, когда оргазм настиг ее. — Ох, Гарри, боже...</p><p>Лаская ее мягкие складки, язык Гарри все еще неумолимо касался ее. Он поглаживал ее клитор, когда чувствительность обострилась, и Гермиона качнула бедрами, отчаянно гоняясь за своим удовольствием. Когда ее тело напряглось, он снова прикусил ее клитор, заслужив последний гортанный стон, прежде чем она обессилено облокотилась о раковину.</p><p>Флуоресцентное освещение над головой мигало, как будто это ее магия вызвала короткое замыкание. Пытаясь отдышаться, Гермиона ослабила хватку в волосах Гарри, закрыв глаза. Ее грудь быстро вздымалась. Когда она, наконец, снова посмотрела на него, Гарри стоял между ее ног, его брюки были у колен, а рука держала член. Свободной рукой он жестом указал Драко вперед.</p><p>— Она потрясающая, правда? — Гарри провел рукой по голому бедру Гермионы, движением направляя взгляд Драко от ее колена до влажной промежности. —Такая отзывчивая. Громкая. Властная, стоит ей только завестись. А еще, ей нравится, когда ее дразнят.</p><p>Его пальцы прошлись по мягким складкам влагалища, и Гермиона подтвердила его слова, когда пьяный стон сорвался с ее губ.</p><p>— Можно, Малфой прикоснется к тебе? — спросил Гарри, проводя пальцем по дорожке, проложенной его языком всего несколько минут назад. — Он был так хорош, до сих пор не позволил себе кончить.</p><p>К удивлению Гермионы, она проследила, как Гарри потянулся к члену, зажатому в кулаке Драко. Удивление было не столько в том, что Гарри обхватил стояк, сколько в том, что Драко даже не вздрогнул от такого контакта. Его ноздри немного раздулись, а рука опустилась вдоль голого бедра, когда Гарри нежно погладил их обоих.</p><p>— Спроси ее, — сказал Гарри Драко, подбородком указывая в сторону Гермионы. — Спроси ее, можно ли тебе прикоснуться к ней. Готов поспорить, она только и ждет этого, чертовка.</p><p>Их взгляды встретились, и Гермиона прикусила язык, чтобы не начать умолять его. Она знала, в какую игру хотел играть Гарри, какой уровень контроля он хотел получить. Поэтому она ждала, пока глаза Драко блуждали по ее обнаженному телу, от блестящей промежности до глаз, прикрытых тяжелыми веками. Когда Гарри сжал его член, он рвано выдохнул, обволакивая слова в стоны.</p><p>— Можно, я коснусь тебя? — мягко спросил он, двинув бедрами вперед в кулак Гарри, и зарычал. — Блять, Поттер, я не хочу кончать, пока не прикоснулся к ней, черт тебя дери.</p><p>Его резкий тон и то, как он сопротивлялся доминированию Гарри, возбудили ее. </p><p>— Да, Драко, — проговорила она почти шепотом. — Прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста.</p><p>Драко не нужно было повторять дважды. Рука Гарри скользнула по его члену, и он прижал свой тонкий палец к клитору Гермионы, осторожно обводя его. </p><p>— Возьми свою грудь, Грейнджер. Пусть твои соски снова станут твердыми для меня.</p><p>Мерлин, их было двое — доминирующих, властных. Быть рядом с двумя мужчинами, знающими, чего они хотят — которые попросили об этом — это была ее собственная сексуальная нирвана. Она удовлетворила его просьбу, лаская свои соски короткими ногтями и вздрагивая, когда они встали. Драко погладил ее ягодицы, прежде чем до костяшки ввести в нее свой палец.</p><p>—Так тесно, — пробормотал он голосом, пронизанным пьянящим желанием. — Позволишь мне трахнуть тебя, Грейнджер? Растянешься вокруг меня? Я могу показать тебе, как такой большой член, как мой, может заставить тебя кричать.</p><p>Честный ответ был положительным. Ей очень хотелось почувствовать, как Драко растягивает ее своим внушительным размером. Но они с Гарри не обсуждали этого. И хотя официально они оба не были единственными друг у друга, она знала, что ни она, ни Гарри не спал ни с кем другим так долго, как с ней. За исключением, конечно, Драко, которым Гарри наслаждался постоянно. Она прикусила щеку, замерев между желанием сказать «да» и необходимостью получить одобрение Гарри.</p><p>Взглянув на него, она нашла ответ на свой неозвученный вопрос в его глазах. Гарри хотел этого так же сильно, как и она. Его брови хмурились, пока он поглаживал Драко и наблюдал, как тот нежно трахал Гермиону своим пальцем — медленно и мучительно, из-за чего Гермиона качала бедрами, ища большего трения. Рука Гарри отпустила член Драко.</p><p>— Гарри, — пробормотала она, облизнув губу, когда он обратил внимание на ее лицо. — Без твоего согласия дальше ничего не зайдет, — отголосок его же слов, сказанных ранее, когда все это было всего лишь вуайеристской фантазией. Теперь это было далеко позади. — Используй слова.</p><p>Взгляд Гарри метнулся между ними двумя. Гермиона наблюдала, как он пытается примириться с идеей о том, что два его мира сталкиваются в одном опьяняющем моменте. Наконец, он нервно рассмеялся. </p><p>— Ох, черт, да, я хочу, чтобы он трахнул тебя. Но не здесь, — подняв брюки, Гарри кивнул на незапертую дверь, — Я достаточно рисковал за этот вечер. Вернемся ко мне.</p><p>Потеря прикосновений Драко была небольшой платой за тянущее ощущение у нее в животе, когда рука Гарри обвила ее запястье, и туалет исчез из поля зрения. С громким треском они оказались посреди коттеджа Поттера. Было тихо и тепло от огня, мерцающего в камине под телевизором. Никто из них не двинулся с места. Они стояли в центре комнаты — каждый в своей степени раздетости.</p><p>— Итак, — прочистив горло, Драко нарушил тишину. — Как мы… сделаем это?</p><p>Когда Гермиона почувствовала их взгляды на своем обнаженном теле, то задрожала в ожидании того, что готовит им эта ночь. Была одна вещь, которая была ей любопытна, поэтому она пристально посмотрела им обоим в глаза так же, как смотрела на Гарри этим же вечером, когда он давал ей указания. Гермиона сделала шаг назад. </p><p>— Вы двое, — она жестом показала между ними, — Целуйтесь.</p><p>Они одновременно шагнули навстречу друг другу. Гарри, полностью одетый, и Драко — в брюках и трусах, опущенных до бедер. Потянувшись вперед, Гарри скользнул пальцами по подбородку Драко; его глаза горели пламенем, играли желваки. А затем их рты столкнулись, и они оба стонали, пытаясь доминировать в этом поцелуе. Гарри победил, обхватив своей большой рукой затылок Драко и заставив его голову склониться в знак проигрыша.</p><p>Это была самая горячая картинка, которую Гермиона когда-либо видела. Драко прикусил губу Гарри, а тот потянулся к все еще твердому члену Малфоя. Дикий шум, заполнивший коттедж, проникал в самое естество Гермионы. Она сделала пару небольших шагов назад, пока ноги не уперлись в диван, и уселась на его краю, раздвинув колени.</p><p>Когда Гарри заставил Драко стать почти между ними, Гермиона протянула протяжное «да». Ее пальцы скользнули между ног. </p><p>— Возьми его в рот, Гарри, — потребовала она, сильнее нажимая и водя по чувствительной промежности. — Скажи мне, каков он на вкус.</p><p>Гарри повиновался и сразу же упал на колени перед Драко. Две пары глаз приковали ее к месту, пока она ласкала себя и ерзала на подушке дивана, обтянутой шершавой тканью.</p><p>— Ты слышал ведьму, Поттер, — Драко запустил пальцы в черные непослушные волосы Гарри и двинул бедрами, так что его член еле-еле прошелся по губам. — Открой свой красивый рот и покажи ей, как хорошо ты умеешь принимать меня по самую глотку, — когда губы Гарри приоткрылись, Драко обратился к Гермионе. — Держи пальцы на месте и не убирай их, пока я тебе не скажу. Я еще не закончил с тобой, Грейнджер.</p><p>Весь тот контроль над ситуацией, который, как она думала, у нее был, исчез после этой единственной команды. Гермиона ласкала свой клитор, а Драко скользнул в жаждущий рот Гарри всего на дюйм. Отчаянный стон вырвался из ее горла, и Драко бросил на нее взгляд, многозначительно напомнившим ей о его требовании.</p><p>— Не спускай глаз с Поттера.</p><p>Так она и сделала; она просто не могла оторвать взгляда от того, как Гарри дюйм за дюймом принимал внушительную длину Драко. Его член даже в рот не поместился. Гарри протянул руку и обхватил его основание, поглаживая, когда бедра Драко двигались вперед. Гарри застонал, закрыв глаза, а Драко все брал и брал свое.</p><p>Гермиона задалась смутным вопросом, как часто они оказывались в таком положении. Гарри стоял на коленях, пока Драко трахал его в рот. Скорость ее пальцев увеличилась, и ее губы раскрылись с длинным, раскованным хныканьем.</p><p>— Глотай, — Драко все еще удерживал голову Гарри на месте. — Смотри на него, Грейнджер.</p><p>Оргазм настиг ее сразу же от одного только вида. От того, как слюна с губ Гарри стекала по члену Драко. От того, как он потер напряженную эрекцию в своих брюках, пытаясь найти разрядку.</p><p>Гермиона вскрикнула и чуть не отдернула руку от чувствительной промежности, но Драко остановил ее, сверкнув взглядом в ее сторону. </p><p>— Продолжай гладить свою красивую киску. Видишь, как он это любит? То, как он не может удержаться, заглатывая. Я еще даже не кончил, а он так пытается отсосать мне досуха.</p><p>Ноги Гермионы сомкнулись вокруг руки, но она все еще не переставала шевелить пальцами. Внутри нее пробудилось что-то первобытное, подталкивая ее продолжать, удовлетворять их. Она никак не могла остановить стоны и вскрики, исходившие из нее, когда стенки влагалища начали сжиматься. Ей так не хватало чувства заполненности, чего-то, за что можно было бы ухватиться во время оргазма.</p><p>— Ох, боже, пожалуйста, — взмолилась Гермиона, чувствуя новую волну оргазма, поднимающуюся в ее сверхчувствительном теле. — Мне нужно ... мне нужно ...</p><p>— Скажи нам, что тебе нужно, — Драко резко двинул бедра вперед и заглушил звук, исходящий из горла Гарри. Единственным недостатком в его самоконтроле был хриплый голос, которому явно не хватало дыхания. — Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это попросить.</p><p>Она резко выдохнула через нос и встретилась с ним взглядом.</p><p> — Трахни меня, Драко.</p><p>Малфой так же резко достал член изо рта Гарри и в два быстрых шага оказался рядом с ней.</p><p>— Вставай. Хочу быть под твоим восхитительным телом.</p><p>Она сделала это, с облегчением убрав пальцы от сжимающегося влагалища. Драко устроился на диване, прислонившись спиной к его подлокотнику, и жестом пригласил Гарри присоединиться к ним.</p><p>— Оседлай меня, Грейнджер. А ты, Поттер, снимай свои брюки и позволь ей отплатить ответной услугой.</p><p>Гермиона нуждалась в них так сильно, что чувствовала себя словно в бреду. Она сделала так, как ей было сказано, и сжала бедра Драко между своими коленями. Он был невероятно большим, больше, чем кто-либо из ее прошлых партнеров, поэтому она зависла над ним на несколько долгих секунд.</p><p>— Гарри, — мягко сказала Гермиона, протягивая руку, чтобы обхватить его эрекцию своей ладошкой. — Поцелуй меня?</p><p>В отличие от их беспорядочного и отчаянного поцелуя на балу, в этот раз Гарри нежно взял ее лицо и скользнул своими губами по ее, медленно и уверенно. Пока они целовались, Гермиона протянула вторую руку между бедер и обхватила член Драко, насколько это было возможным. Он зашипел от прикосновения, и по ее телу пробежали мурашки от того, что это она повлияла на него таким образом. Язык Гермионы касался языка Гарри; она провела членом Драко между влажных складок влагалища и выровняла его у своего входа.</p><p>Гермиона затаила дыхание, принимая его дюйм за дюймом, пока полностью не села. Руки Драко обхватили ее бедра, ненадолго удерживая ее в неподвижном состоянии, и она была благодарна за возможность привыкнуть к его длине, которая упиралась в шейку матки. Чувствуя себя настолько наполненной, она с трудом могла поверить в легкость, с которой растянулась, чтобы приспособиться к нему. Она прервала поцелуй с Гарри, прикрыв веки.</p><p>— Грейнджер, все в порядке? — спросил Драко, вдавливая свои пальцы в ее тело так сильно, что синяков было не избежать. —Хочешь попробовать двигаться?</p><p>Нет, она хотела оставаться именно в этом моменте, пока ее тело было так расслабленно вокруг него. Но она знала, что в конце концов ей придется двигаться, поэтому медленно поднялась вверх. Драко убрал руки с ее бедер и переместил их к ее груди, а затем наклонился вперед, чтобы языком провести теплую полоску между ними.</p><p>Трепет, вызванный его вниманием, пробежал по ее спине, побудив ее продолжать. Снова опустившись, Гермиона глубоко вздохнула от того, как член растягивал ее. Раз, два, еще раз — и она выработала устойчивый ритм, за что была вознаграждена животным шипением сквозь губы Драко, пока он вылизывал ее грудь.</p><p>— Прекрасно, — похвалил он ее, — Боже, какая ты умница. Да, вот так. Блять…ты такая узкая.</p><p>— Я сейчас с ума сойду, — Гарри убрал волосы Гермионы от ее лица, и, хотя его тон намекал скорее на шутку, она уловила скрытое напряжение в его голосе, — Прикоснись ко мне, Гермиона.</p><p>Готовая удовлетворить его отчаянную просьбу, Гермиона обхватила рукой его член и погладила в том же ритме, который установила, двигаясь на члене Драко. Она начала размеренно, наслаждаясь ощущением каждой неровности и каждой выступающей вены, которые она ощущала внутренними стенками влагалища, когда сжималась вокруг него. Все было идеальным. Давление. Темп. То, как руки Драко снова переместились на ее бедра, чтобы направлять ее так, как ему самому нравилось.</p><p>Позволив ему взять верх, Гермиона балансировала на нем в заданном темпе. Быстром. Жестком. Драко толкался в нее лихорадочно, бормоча одобрения.</p><p>— Прикоснись к груди. Хорошая девочка. Совершенная. Да, вот так. Просто идеально, — каждое слово прерывалось шлепком их тел друг о друга. — Возьми его в рот, Грейнджер.</p><p>Она сделала, как он сказал. Черт возьми, было сложно выполнять его просьбы достаточно быстро. Она взяла в рот член Гарри и застонала вокруг него. Гарри сжал ее дикие кудри в кулаке и крепко держал, пока она двигалась над Драко. Ее мышцы сжимались все сильнее вокруг Малфоя, который шипел, хваля ее «великолепное тело» и «восхитительную киску».</p><p>— Чувствовать его — просто невероятно, да? — спросил Гарри напряженным голосом, когда она подняла на него взгляд из-под длинных накрашенных ресниц. — Смотреть, как ты принимаешь его в себя и….от этого я скоро кончу. Гермиона, я хочу кончить тебе в рот.</p><p>Пытаться говорить с его членом во рту было сложно, так что она сосала сильнее. Единственный способ сказать ему “да”, не говоря ни слова. Гарри зашипел и стал двигать бедрами быстрее, избавляя ее от необходимости кивать головой. Гонясь за разрядкой, он установил такой темп, от которого слюна начала стекать с уголков ее рта, а Драко наклонил ее бедра так, чтобы тереться о ее клитор при каждом толчке.</p><p>Она словно рассыпалась между ними, скуля вокруг Гарри, выпуская из груди первобытный стон. Гермиона уже чувствовала фейерверки между ног, и пыталась двигать бедрами еще и еще быстрее, догоняя оргазм, который обрушился на нее, как цунами.</p><p>Она почти не слышала, что они говорили. От звуков, которые они издавали, внутри разгоралось жжение. И ей это нравилось. Ей нравилось, как они поклонялись ей, как шептали ее имя, испытывая восторг.</p><p>Гарри кончил первым. Ее имя сорвалось с его губ, когда она пыталась проглотить его сперму.</p><p>Перед глазами заплясали белые круги и Гермиона напряглась, когда Драко особенно резко вошел в нее. </p><p>— Я—сейчас—кончу, — каждое слово прерывалось сильным толчком. Он кончил, рыча и цепляясь за ее бедра словно за спасательный круг, и зарылся лицом в ее груди.</p><p>Напряжение исчезло, и Гермиона прижалась к Драко с всхлипами, вырывающимся из пересохшего горла. Его пальцы скользили вверх и вниз по ее вспотевшей спине, пока он целовал ее в макушку, в висок. Нежные пальцы Гарри пробежались по ее волосам. Их ласковые прикосновения были настолько противоположны тому, как грубо они оба брали ее несколько минут назад.</p><p>— Невероятная, — прошептал Гарри, наклонив к себе усталое лицо Гермионы. Он провел пальцами вдоль ее скулы, широко улыбаясь, когда его взгляд скользнул по ее покрасневшему лицу. — Ты вымотана, да? Милая, хочешь остаться на ночь?</p><p>Легкая паника настигла ее из-за того, что теперь делать с этим тройничком, который они тут устроили, кто кому принадлежал и как это изменит ситуацию в будущем. Гермиона перевела безумный взгляд на Драко.</p><p>Его губы приподнялись, он протянул к ней руку и обхватил пальцами ее подбородок. </p><p>— Ты можешь получить от меня все, что захочешь, — сказал он, отвечая на вопрос, который она даже не задавала. — Пока я нужен тебе и Поттеру, я ваш.</p><p>С надеждой во взгляде она посмотрела на Гарри, который ободряюще кивнул. </p><p>— Мы можем оставить его с нами, если хочешь, но при одном условии.</p><p>Сердце Гермионы забилось сильнее. С сексом или без, они были лучшими друзьями. Тем не менее, она не могла представить, что он собирался попросить из-за ситуации с Драко. Что, если она не сможет дать этого? </p><p>— Назови его, — прохрипела она.</p><p>— Теперь, я хочу вас только вместе, — вздохнув, Гарри закрыл глаза, а его пальцы впились в плечо Драко. — Мне нужны обязательства, — он открыл глаза, и в них снова засияла надежда. — Я хочу принадлежать тебе, и чтобы ты принадлежала нам.</p><p><i>Нам</i>.</p><p>Прежде чем Гермиона поняла, что происходит, она кивнула. Губы расплылись в улыбке.</p><p>— Слава Салазару, — Драко выругался себе под нос, и этот звук разрушил остатки напряжения в теле Гарри. — Давай мы отведем тебя в постель, где займемся тобой, как полагается.</p><p>— Прости, — Гермиона, вопросительно выгнула бровь. — Это не был ваш обычный секс?</p><p>Единственным ответом, который она получила, был сексуальный, глубокий смех двух мужчин, которые вскоре утащили ее в спальню.</p><p>Какой бы ни оказалась эта новая динамика между ними, они решат это завтра. Сегодня Гермиона знала одно: она не собиралась отпускать этих двоих в ближайшее время.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>